gameideasfandomcom-20200214-history
Talk:Clandestine Services/@comment-3187795-20120108041102
Who are you, and how did you write this? Its lengthy, detailed, and far beyond what I can write in a day, let alone a few hours. I... am... in awe in a good way. I am incredibly impressed, and glad you could make the addition to the wiki. I would like to ask what is with the text highlights. Get back to me on that. First, I'd love for you to incorporate an idea for a game console into this, which is describe under the V.T. Volcano article under the second-ish paragraph. It has an amazing controls scheme, that would work interestingly with this game. Second, I am impressed with how similar this may feel to Goldeneye 007, and the Metal Gear series, and yet take on a very different feel. However, the difference between some things like objectives needs to be considered carefully. You see, I have thought about this objectives, leading, auto aim, telling you exactly what to do in video games, and why programmers have that. There are many reasons. One, being some fans don't like working to hard, so wins are just given to them. Two, programmers want gamers to feel a certain way, confident, skillful, immersed and not dead. But the biggest reason they do this can be explained through a Codec conversation taken from MGS 3. As that conversation goes, gamers are incredibly detached from their in-game counterparts. Without a doubt, we gamers are at a disadvantage. Add all-seeing CPU's (as computers that know where you are control the enemies) into the mix, and we end up being dead more often then alive. That's why I've came up with a system (weak and underdeveloped as it is) to solve this. #CPU characters: As shown from Gears of War, enemies, if engaged by one person, will ignore the other players as if they don't exist. And turn around if you shoot them in the back. More realistic CPU's are coming. Now what of gamers and their disadvantage of not being able to smell, taste or touch in-game? #Well, there are ways to cover for peripheral vision, as much of our instinct and reflex reactions come from the blurs out of the corners of our eye moving. A picture of said monitor #Another, is simulating what the character would know. ##RPG's give all sorts of info, but to remember a password to unlock the sword after you travel backwards through a forest of doom watching out for the statue with the emerald eye... Pretty insane. If instead, your character could come up with ideas of what controls might do, like having the agent imagine him taking down someone when pushing a button. Even better if you give them ideas that don't work, and instead have the player reason them out. Like saying click this wrong button to do this. If taking someone down backwards requires jumping, I'd hope people would see the flaw. ##For combat, you might use the Weak Point Graph that I devised (maybe the only thing I came up with). Basically, it makes a grid of color on a target, and color codes weak and strong points based on what the character knows. Engines, gas tanks, tires, heads are all pretty obvious in weakness. Legs, and bulletproof vests are pretty strong. Talking to people would reveal more about weaknesses. However, places are weak or strong regardless of color. The grid is a help, and shows what the character knows. If you know that crotches are usually weak points on guys, put the spot isn't color coded, the point is still a weak spot. He might even congratulate himself on good luck. #Last is the skill. Agents wall hug to stay hidden, like in Gears. Shooting will alert guards, but takedowns usually won't, like in 007. And using weak parts to your advantage makes sense, like in Metal Gear. Use things like slow-mo shootouts (007), where the action slows, but the player goes at full speed to eliminate guards in the room. At full speed, most gamers would look like they were the real, ultra accurate Bond himself. Then, cutcenes could be even more annoying, in which, not only do you have to click something half way through, you have to figure out WHAT button! Nonetheless, the feel is that you, the player, have done all of the action, with no help. The only help, is what you would have done, if you had the same training. If you can understand this and incorporate these sorts of things, this would be marked as one of the most ground breaking games of the decade. Again, I'm impressed, and I hope you'll stick around the wiki.